


Profound Mates

by FandomPanda_42



Series: Profound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mostly), (only a little bit), Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Castiel, FTM Dean Winchester, Fluff, Heaven, I'm Serious, IT IS HAPPY, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, This is a warning- but it is happy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPanda_42/pseuds/FandomPanda_42
Summary: Castiel had waited eighteen years to meet his soulmate. Now why on Earth did it take so long? Well, that being because his soulmate was human, and he was... an angel. They were the first case of someone above being paired with someone on land. Now, he only had to wait for his mate to literally die before he could meet him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Profound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Profound Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic (that I am posting, don't worry, I've got many more that I plan on posting). One big, fat warning that I've got for you guys is that I have a habit of my fics being very 'dialogue heavy'. And please, be patient, I hope the more I write, the better it'll get. And one last thing before you read this: I'm pretty sure there are parts in all my fics that something is said, but it'll skip and skip, like, "Squirrel!" (If you know what I mean). But I try to spot them as soon as I can.
> 
> If you want to be sure to read this about the MCD, warnings are at the end! Have fun.

There came a groan from the bleached bed to his left. He sat up straight in the chair next to the bed, his full attention now only on the young adult who was previously lying still, sleeping off what could have been a great life. Castiel stilled his hands from the little orange dragon he was crocheting, taking a deep breath at the same time the man did.

The man yawned once as he opened his eyes. "Hey, can I get some food in here or wha-" He paused in his wording as he froze. " _What the fuck_?! What happened to my voice?! I sound like a goddamn _guy-_ " He looked down at his hands, poking his biceps. "Wait a minute-" He lifted up the sheet and pulled up his hospital gown, his eyes growing wide when he made contact with his crotch. "Did the doctors perform some sort of miracle surgery on me?" He said, clearly to himself whilst not noticing Castiel by the bed. "I see no scars, though. Is this a dream? Maybe they drugged me up even more."

Castiel decided to make his presence known. He kept his voice monotone so as not to shock him in any way. "I see that you're awake, Dean."

Dean jerked his head up to make eye contact with him. "Who are _you_? Did my mom send you in here? Speaking of, where is she?" He twisted his head around the small hospital room.

"I would not like to alarm you in any way, Dean," he warned softly. "Your mother left the room for some breakfast." Dammit, this was going to be so hard to break to him. All of it.

"Okay," Dean said unsurely. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"I have watched over you your whole life, Dean," Castiel started. "I have watched you be brought into the land of the living, I have witnessed your first steps, I guided you along without you knowing I was there."

"You some creep or-"

"I guess I should just spit it out, then. It's going to hit your hard anyway." He looked out the window overlooking the sunrise on the horizon of the city. He gestured to the screen monitor for Dean's previous health concerns- which was frozen on a flatline.

Dean gasped while looking at it. "Did it break or somethin'?" He looked back at Castiel who shook his head.

"My name is Castiel. I am your guardian angel, Dean." Dean's face contorted quickly.

"Is this a joke?"

Castiel shook his head again. "I am afraid not. I would like to tell you more if you would like. This plane is frozen for only us two. Take however long you would like to understand the extent of what has happened." Dean sank against the bed's pillows.

He ran a hand down his face. "Am I dead?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Dean."

"What happened?"

"Shortly after your mother left, you went into a shock and stopped breathing. It was in your sleep."

"If you're my guardian angel, then how come I'm not still alive?"

And yes, he knew that was going to be one of the first questions. It had been asked so many times with the others.

"There are extents to an angel's powers. However, when it is time for one to go, we must not break the vow we make when we are assigned our charge."

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-three. Guardian angels are always a few years older than the human we are assigned." He sighed. "Before we go on any longer, I must inform you that this may be tough for you- it is for me. I have watched over you your whole life, not being able to interact with my soulmate until death is an awful experience."

"Wha- _soulmate_?! We're soulmates?"

Dean seemed excited and exasperated at the same time. Castiel nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"How is this going to w-"

"If you feel like-"

They spoke at the same time, paused, then laughed.

"You go first," Castiel said.

"How is this going to work? Do I stay in this moment for the rest of eternity? What's gonna happen from here?" Castiel ran his fingers over the orange yarn in his lap.

"When one dies, their angel takes them to Heaven and guides them around. Usually, the human would go with their family and live on. There are still many cases like yours where there is no family to go to. If you would like, I can guide you around on Earth, and we can do whatever you would like?"

Dean nodded once but paused. He looked down at his lap, fiddling with his hands. "Can I see my family one more time?" Before Castiel could answer, he spoke again. "Look, man. I'm starting to accept this whole thing, but it would make me happy if I could check up on them." Castiel's jaw was open, aghast that a human actually wants to see their family in the state of mourning. "Or is that not doable?" He shrank in.

Castiel stood up straight, his hobby falling to the floor and vanishing with a flick of grace. "No! That is totally okay, Dean! But I must warn you that you will never be able to see your own body, it is a precaution my Father has made to make the afterlife easier. The second thing is that the mourning process for humans is an ugly one. They won't be able to see you, here you- nothing. But we can witness all that is going on. If you would like to not be here or see anything else, say the word and we're gone, okay?"

Dean stiffly nodded and pushed himself up and off the bed. "I'm ready," he murmured while glancing at the door.

Castiel nodded then pushed a little grace out of him, resuming real-time.

The door opened and in walked Mary Winchester. "Hey, baby, I'm ba-" Her face froze, her eyes settling on the monitor. " _Oh my god_ ," she sobbed. " _Doctor_!" She yelled out of the room as she rushed over to the space where Dean's body was. " _Somebody help my baby_!" She cried in agony while hovering over the bed. Tears streamed down her face as nurses and doctors rushed in, two of them pulling Mary away. She fought hard, wailing for 'somebody, please' to help her daughter.

Dean stood, taking all of this in with tear-glistened eyes. Castiel walked over to him to gather him into his arms, his hand gliding over his short, soft hairs. He felt Dean begin to shake.

"Do you want to go?" He asked softly. Dean nodded and they vanished from the scene.

Castiel showed him around Heaven, telling him how each angel has their own place, just like Earth. Castiel and Dean ended up chatting in Castiel's craft shop, on the floor with their legs twined together. Castiel told him about his whole world. They laughed and cried, holding each other in their arms.

And from then, they grew to love the other, whispering kind words, cuddled together in Castiel's bed late at night. It was like that for a little over a week.. until the funeral. They had both opted to not go to the funeral but to the gathering at Dean's old house.

Cas put on his best suit, black, neat-pressed pants with a matching blazer and a white button-up, adding a blue tie because Dean said it 'brightened-up' his eyes. Cas chose to show up to the Winchester's house corporeal to give his condolences, Dean having to stay a ghost so they don't freak out. He watched the last person walk out that evening and he knocked on the door lightly.

Mary opened it, a solemn face with almost no expression, but her sadness seeped into the air around them. She wore a knee-length, black-laced dress with frills on the end. Dean gave a soft smile at her when he saw her. She frowned a bit. "I, uh... I don't think we've met before?"

Cas shook his head softly. "No, I'm afraid not." He looked inside. "May I come in?"

She looked back. "Uh, sure. Yes, come on in." Cas and Dean followed her inside and into the living room where the couches were pulled to the side and a small table was in front of the fireplace, which held a few framed photos of Dean before he died. His hair was still long, his form still feminine. He seemed happy now that he had his true body- how he wished he was born. John and Sam were sitting on a couch, looking off. When they noticed Mary and Cas, they looked up, perplexed.

She turned to Cas. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, uhm. My name is Castiel," he informed her.

She blinked once, maybe confused about something? He wasn't that good at reading others as his brothers and sisters.

"'I'm sorry for your loss' seems like you might have heard it too much today, or since last Tuesday. I know what I'm about to say may come as a shock to all of you-" Dean scoffed at that. Cas tilted his head, waiting for him to say what he was thinking.

"Ah, nothin', nothin'. Just wanted to tell you that if you're gonna tell them I was born their daughter but died their son, Sammy already knows."

"He does?" Cas asked. Dean nodded.

"He does what?" Mary asked. "Who are you talking to, sweetie?"

"Well, ah." He looked down at Sam, who was only fourteen. "Sam, has Dean ever told you about-" He knew he was talking in the present-tense, sue him.

"Told me about what?" Sam asked quietly.

Over that time, Dean walked over to the pictures, scowling at them. Before Cas could stop him, he poked at his graduation photo, the frame falling to the floor and the glass shattering, drawing everyone's attention to it.

" _Dammit_ ," Cas cursed.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mary said as she rushed over to the picture, "That- that frame must have- oh, _John_! This was her graduation photo!" She whispered.

Just then, Sam stood up. "Mom, I knew Dean was trying to tell you _his_ whole life that _he_ felt different. I think not that _he_ is gone, that you should honor _him_."

"Yeah, Sammy, you go!" Dean yelled, not caring that no one else but Cas could hear him.

Cas smiled. "That is what I was going to tell you guys. Dean, uh... Look, I know this is going to be against protocol, but I'm going to do it anyways." He turned to Mary and John. "Have you ever heard of soulmates?"

Mary stared back aghast. "Actually, yes. Although, I really don't know what you're getting at, seeing as my daughter- _son_ \- had never spoken of you."

All the while, Dean started to blow on Sam's head, his hair starting to move a bit. "Guys, is it a little cold in here or what?" He asked.

Cas knew just visiting his charge's family was already breaking code. What's one more? Cas slowly eased more grace into the room and into Dean, Dean himself becoming more and more a part of Cas, more corporeal. It started with the words. Oh dear, that's when it started to get worse.

"Yeah, it's cold in here," Dean whispered, not knowing that the others could now hear him.

Sam screamed. "What the hell, what the hell, _what the hell_! What the fuck was that?! Mom, Dad, our house is haunted! Aaahhh!" He sat up and ran to the other side of the room. John's eyes were wide open, a look of 'are you hearing this, too?' on his face while looking at Mary, who had a twin expression.

"Wait, Cas," Dean said as he straightened. "What'd'you do?" He said, a bit angrily.

Cas held up his hands in a pleading gesture. "I warned you this morning that when we came here, it would be hard on both of us. My powers need to do what I want to do. It's hard."

"Fuck, they can still hear me then?" Cas nodded. "Now what the fuck am I supposed to say?!"

"I'm pretty sure you're scaring your family to death right now," Cas informed him pointedly.

"Yeah, you bet your ass I am. God, now I'm a fucking ghost that is haunting my own funeral." The more he talked, the more his body became solid. "Would you look at that, you can go tell your angel buddies what we did- wait. _Don't do it_ , Cas."

By the time he was fully solid, Sam tipped his head in question at Dean. As if Dean knew that everyone could now see him, he stepped back, running his back into the wall instead of going through it.

"Uhhhhh..." He drawled out. "It's uh... it's been a while. I know, I'm sorry. Didn't know I was-"

"Don't say it, Dean," Cas snapped. "I knew this was a bad idea as soon as you brought it up!"

"Hey, hey, _hey_ , Cas. You're weren't complaining when-" Cas's face heated up.

"Nope! You are not going to say that in front of your family! Not if I can help it!"

"So uh," Sam started, looking at the two of them. "You're really my brother?"

"Yup, Sammy. Haven't aged a day," he smiled. "All cured of cancer, thanks to Cas here."

"Dean, I didn't cure you," Cas said gruffly. "You _died_. When you die, you automatically are in full health. A good example is how I watched you go from deathly, bed-ridden sick to dancing around the kitchen while almost burning our food."

"Hey!" Dean complained. "I didn't burn it! Well, yeah, it may have been a bit charred." Cas scoffed while folding his arms over his chest.

He took a deep breath and turned to the Winchester family. "My name is Castiel. I have no last name, for I am your son's guardian angel and soulmate."

They stared at him. Sam swallowed once, then said, " _I knew it_! I knew that there were some other beings in the universe than just humans! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Hey, calm down, Sammy," Dean hushed. "You might make a bit of a ruckus and don't-"

There was a flash in the middle of the room, Cas' older brother appearing out of nowhere with a big smile on his face, then it fell.

"Oh, Cassie," he murmured.

"Look, I know it looks bad. I know! I just... I have no excuse for my actions. I'm sorry," Cas said as he stared at the ground. His eyes teared up as he went on. "I know I'm not supposed to bring a human back to Earth. I know I'm not supposed to go back to their family. I know I'm not supposed to use my powers to-" He fell to the ground in a puddle, curling in on himself, sobbing like the true twenty-three-year-old he was.

He felt Dean's hand rest on his back, rubbing circles soothingly. Gabriel looked around the room, his eyes falling on the broken photo and the scared family.

"Uhm, hey. I'm sorry about my brother. He... he's different. He's always had a caring heart, taking care of the little kitten and puppies in Heaven. And your son... Castiel was five when he was born. I'd take him down here, guiding him through what to do. I'm sorry if we've scared you guys half to death, we aren't even supposed to exist to you humans. If you guys would just keep this to yourselves, that would help us a lot."

Mary stood up, a firm but soft look on her face as she approached the three of them. "Did... did you know how Dean felt the whole time?"

Cas looked up at her, dried tears on his cheeks. "Yes, Mrs. Winchester. I've been with him his whole life- more than the other angels." He felt Dean rest his chin on top of his head.

She kneeled next to them and looked at Dean. "And uh... you didn't want to tell me because...?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," he said softly. "And I... one thing I never told you was that... was that I was glad I had cancer for once." Cas felt a drop of something on his head. "I thought that if- if- if I died, then I would not have to worry about- about living in a body that never felt like mine. Or maybe not to be ridiculed for liking both guys and girls. Jus' my life never felt right, y'know? That something was missing." Dean hugged Cas tighter. "And then when I awoke in that hospital room, freaking out that I suddenly had the body I always wanted. And then this cutie interrupted my panic party, and would you believe the nerd was crocheting. Had a whole book, basket of yarn, and about a dozen hooks. He waited for me." Cas felt Dean smile. He smiled, too. "And he was my missing piece."

"As all and everything that that was cute," Gabriel started. "Cassie, I know you're ignoring how much this is draining you. It takes a long time to master your grace." At Dean's worried look, he added, "No, I won't be erasing their memories, Dean-o."

"How did you find us anyway?" Cas implored.

"Ah, just knocked on your door. Neither you nor Dean-o answered. I walked in and still didn't see anyone but your handicapped cat. Which, she is doing fine, don't worry. I just gave her some catnip and said 'adios'. I went back to the entryway, on my way out to check that nice, French restaurant downtown near you, because the first place I checked was your store- _which was closed_. As I was about to open the door, I saw... a calendar, oooh. And on the second Saturday of July was a big, red, fat 'X' that said 'Go visit family'. And oh, I thought. Not like you'd want to go talk to Daddy dear, so I only guessed that this is where you'd be! Yay!"

"How much?" Gabriel's face fell.

"What?"

"How much catnip did you give Paula?"

"Ehhhh, not that much, why?"

" _Dad_ , Gabriel, I know you're lying!" Cas jumped up, pulling Dean with him. Cas waved his hand, a blue sticky-note falling to the floor. "That has my phone number on it. If any of you wants to talk to Dean or me, that's the number to call. If no one answers, leave a message." He rounded on Gabriel. "As for _you_ , Dean and I must go home to make sure that _you_ didn't kill our cat," Cas growled in anger. He would rip Gabriel apart if something bad happened to her. Yes, he knew she couldn't die, but she could still get sick.

"What? What'd I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong?!" Cas fumed. "I adopted a cat that had no chance of living down here- who died because she was too weak. She's missing half her body, for Dad's sake! I knew I should've brought her down here or done- done _something_! I gave her a new life to be happier! And who does she have to thank if I go up there and she's passed out in a pile of vomit?!" Cas heaved with sobs as he tried to breathe, utterly sick with distress.

"Hey, guys," Dean spoke softly. "Cas and be are gonna pop, okay? It was good to see y'all, by the way. I'll call you when I can." He turned to Cas. "Okay, Cas. We'll go check on her, alright?" Cas nodded, using his grace to grasp hand-in-hand to Dean's, and they took off, flying back to Heaven.

Dean and Cas landed on their front porch. Cas let go of Dean and opened the door, Dean closing it after following inside. They scouted the area, going room to room in search of Paula. Cas gasped, then rushed over to the doorway of the laundry room, where little Paula was curled in on herself, coughing up a storm.

Cas fell to his knees, picking up the small cat to cradle in his arms, shushing the poor thing. He stood back up and walked to the half-bathroom by the kitchen. He twisted the tap after plugging the drain, warm water running out, and filling up the small basin.

He tested the water with a finger and turned it off, then set Paula into the shallow water. "There, there," Cas cooed while rubbing between her ears. "It'll be alright. I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Dean is trans, born a female, still died one at eighteen (from cancer that was caught too late). When he awoke, Cas had changed his body so it would reflect on how he truly felt. Now, back to that MCD, there is a scene when Dean decides that he wanted to see his mother's reaction in the hospital. It is quick, yet sad. And then, about the last half of the story is when Dean and Cas go back to Dean's family after the funeral. Which might be a bit of a shock.


End file.
